What Have You Done
by Full-RoseBell-Kuchiki
Summary: Two OC elites, torn apart by the covenant spilt, ultimately a Romeo and Romeo type story. Rated M, starts very much as we mean to go on. Both The Arbiter and Rtas are in this even though their parts are relatively small.
1. Pale

Chapter 1. Pale

He was slamed into the wall, the tiles of the shower block were cold on his passion heated skin, nerves screaming at every touch, caress and nip. Xero thrust deeply, sending Piro into even deeper ecstasy with frenzied breathing, his cock screaming to burst. The sensation of hot, slick fluids gushing into his passage tipped him over his edge. His member danced with a hard pulse as hot, purple liquid spurted over his mate's chest and his own stomach. It was a good thing they had left the water running.

Xero felt Piro go ridged and begin to g limp in his arms, Piro's legs had tightened like a python when he came and were now losing their grasp around Xero's waist. Xero felt along the wall, still have blinded by the water that ran over his face, turning the faucet and the water gurgled to a stop, still affectively carrying Piro he made his way to the locker room, setting the younger male on the bench and handing him a towel as he towelled himself with the rought flannel material.

" I see you missed me."

" You know I do."

" Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what are you doing back on High Charity?"

" I got some relief time, well only because Commander 'Vadumee is here, he took my team as his personal guard."

" What does he need a personal guard for?"

" Makes him look important if he brings a bunch of us with him, besides he's seeing some one based in the Ascetic Corps too."

" That was nice of him."

" Yes it was."

xxxXXxxx

"We are headed back to HighCharity for a very temporary time."

" Yes Sir."

"Hmm...Is everything fine, Officer 'Erkazee?"

"Yes Sir."

" Then do not look so disheartened, you are to come with me for no ill reasons. Beside you will get to spend some more time with your Piro."

" That's the problem, Sir."

" You are unhappy with him?"

"It is not that...you have heard alltose rumors about me, everyone has."

" And?"

" They are all true, Sir."

" You have needs of your own."

" That is not good enough, I know he will be there, just waiting for when he sees me, Sir."

" Another from the same Corps as you would be better suited to you. Ascetics are not long term mate material."

"But Sir I thought..."

" Yes you thought right, that's why I'm giving you advanced warning, I don't want you overly stretched trying to please some one like an Ascetic."

"Yes Sir..."

xxxXXxxx

"So mine or yours?"

" No, we can't."

"Why?"

"The prophets require me not to be distracted by anything."

"Oh...So mine then?"

"No, really, that was really nice and all but I don't think that this would be a good idea."

"Come on, Piro, I haven't seen you in such a long time. There isn't some one eles is there?"

" Of course not, I'm not like you. Yes I heard all the stories."

"So that's what is putting you offf, so?"

"Yes and no. I have my Duties and well, you'd be better staying in your own barracks."

Not taking no for an answer he harshly pulled on his clothing and lifted Piro off the bench.

" So, yeah, mine."

" Xero, put me down this instant!"

"Fine. Return to your barracks, what do I care."

"Xero, that's not fair."

" Oh and you are, god you're more bothered about making the prophets happy than seeing me."

" Well...I serve them and well...they will probably be in my life a lot more and longer than you."

"What does that mean?"

" You know...SpecOps keep you away from me for such long periods of time, it'll only be a matter of time before you'll find some one in your Fleet that will be better for you than me."

" don't talk like that. I love you, no one eles."

Xero locked his mandibles in Piro's, holding the younger sangheili into himself. It was true, he had always loved him from the moment he had seen him stride along with his classmates on graduation. Xero had been in the forces of the Combat Corps for five years by then, not one to let a good thing get by him, he had immediatly after the ceramony offered to pair up with the young warrior, to be his first taste of adulthood rights of mating. The two had been together eversince.


	2. Been Waiting For someone Like You

Chapter Waiting For Someone Like You

Piro sat up and turned to look at his mate, Xero still out like a broken light. A pang of guilt, he had to leave very early to be there at role call, armour imaculate, fresh faced and ready for duty. The safety and integrity of the infrastructure of High Charity depended on him.

Creeping to the end of the bunk, he pulled on the gel jumpsuit and pulled the zip slowly at a centimeter a time to stop it from making any noise, he didn't like to wake Xero up, he wasn't a morning person. Muffling the clicks of his fastening with his fingers, before sneeking out of the barracks bedroom. The bunks all seemed to have happily slumping couple curled together under the covers. He wouldn't have been able to stay even if he made himself, too used to waking early.

xxxXXxxx

Waking up without Piro there, Xero gropped around the bunk looking for the warm body of his lover, the sheets where he had lain were up he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, why did he always run off like that. It was becoming clearer, Piro had changed since he had last seen him, even more than the time before that. Getting changed he slithered into the canteen, Commander 'Vadumee sat by himself jabbing at his plateful.

" I take it he took off too."

" Yes Sir."

" Hmm...I'm seriously thinking of ditching him...there's nothing really there between us now...do yourself a great favour officer, walk away from what you're involved in it'll only hurt you if you stay."

"Sir?"

"Sit down then, quit hovering."

"..."

" I'll have to leave High Charity, I'm wanting you and your team to remain here though. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

" Good man."

"What is it that the Prophets are so dismayed about?"

" It seems that the Arbiter is asking all the right questions."

"Huh?"

"What are the rings? Why are the humans not worthy of joining the Covenant? That sort of stuff...the winds of change are beginning to blow. I don't particularly like it, but what side I choose,I'd like to know you are on the same one as me."

" Of course Sir, we are all loyal to you, you're our Commander."

" I've always liked you, good head on your shoulders."

'Vadumee got up and left.

xxxXXxxx

Xero had been allowed admittance into the Hall with 'Vadumee. The new honour guard - brutes, where was the honour in that?- and and Ascetic Corps were there standing watch as the prophets spoke with the commander. After the audience was over, 'Vadumee stood in the corridore and spoke to him. Two Ascetics walked by, Piro and another he did not know. He waved for Piro to come over, Piro turned and looked at him and kept walking with the other, whispering with him. 'Vadumee stood looking at the ground, very troubled.

"I don't understand...why would he ignore me like that?"

" To keep up appearances around the others."

" But I'm his..."

"Mate? Yes, but that means little to them, the other he was with, that was Kes, my consort. That's all they amount in the grand scheme of things. You saw how he didn't even look in this direction."

"Yes...I'm sorry Sir."

"Me too."


End file.
